guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Mpya Stedor
Mpya Stedor is the biggest city on the mainland of the South Eastern Siccus Badlands. The closest big city is the legendary city of Berigora. Mpya Stedor is founded when Lord Damaximus arrived at the lands of Historica. And has flourished ever since. Famous for this city is the trade network it has with other cities in Historica and other Guilds from other continents. Background Mpya Stedor''' is named after the mythical city of Stedor, City of Science in the Guild of Ximus. As Lord Damaximus was raised in Ximus, he decided to call his new home after one of the most glorious cities he ever saw. Thanks to Lord Damaximus and his brother Mattiximus, Mpya Stedor has a great trade connection with the Guild of Ximus. Some people even consider Mpya Stedor as a colony of the Guild of Ximus, but this can be rejected by the fact that Lord Damaximus has absolute power in the city, without having the obligation of reporting everything. However, due to their close connection, the Guild of Ximus helps Mpya Stedor a lot by sending armies, weapons, financial aid, and supplies. The influence of the Guild of Ximus can be seen in the Herald of '''Mpya Stedor, as can be seen in the picture. The red and blue colours stands for Kaliphlin, while the red and black are representing Ximus. The golden stars represent the wealth and the sky of the city. Structure The city exists of 3 bigger Quarters: *Inner city *Outer city *Garrison Quarter It is naturally defended by the mountain and volcano Beheregen, and the sea and the desert. To avoid destruction when the volcano erupts, Moenver Slaves (The lowest level in the scale of slaves, as it all are ex-murderers and rapers) have build big canals around the city to lead the lava to other places. Some of the touristic attractions: Education As earlier mentioned Mpya Stedor is named after one of the greatest centers of science in this world, Stedor in the Guild of Ximus. So it was already clear since the foundation that Mpya Stedor would also become a major scientific city. The universities and academies are located around the Inner City of Mpya Stedor, but mostly on smaller islands in the Great Bay of Mpya Stedor and the Ghuba-ya Biashara. The most important university and academies are: *University of Mpya Stedor (UMS - History, Archaeology, Geography, Astronomy, Psychology) *Mpya Stedor Scientific Academy (MSSA - Science, Biology) *Mpya Stedor Naval Academy (MSNA - Naval Science) *Military Academy of Mpya Stedor (MAMS - Warfare, Military Strategy) *Mpya Stedor Economic & Diplomatic University (MSEDU - Economics, Trading, Diplomacy) *Virgin Temple Academy of Mpya Stedor (VTAMS - Art, Religion) The universities and academies of Mpya Stedor work together with those of Petraea in Kaliphlin and those of Stedor in Ximus. Laws Main Article: Mpya Stedor Laws Notable Knights *Lord Damaximus, Ximus, Duke of the city *Lord Max Samu, Amenor, Leader of the I.A.M.S. and Lord of Everlast *Lord Whisximus, Ximus, Leader of the City Guards *Sir Ereh Ahn Roblaw Ehn Ximus, Kaliphlin, Gladiator and Champion of the City *Sir Guntham Pijlsnel, Arrowod, Champion Archer of the City *Sir Gah Rydog, City of Rydog (Ximus), Leader of the Gate Guards *Admiral Bostoximus, Admiral of the Navy & Professor of Warfare at the MSNA Chief Executive Traders & Ambassadors *Sir Nohr Mahn of Mitgardia *Sir Haarloos of Nocturnus *Sir Maxim Draketon of Avalonia *Sir Tomvaximus of Ximus Other notable residents * Geschi Edeh Nis, Professor History of F.U.P. and U.M.S. *Menshe Isra Ar, Professor Sociology and Psychology of F.U.P. and U.M.S. *Msichana Mzouri, wife of Lord Damaximus *Biher Hieren, famous barkeeper *Kohm Uhit Lampeh, Genius *Kahnee Ehst, Genius *Toh Veh Nah, Genius *Muzi Ekus, Popular Bard *Ahuw Mihn Hoofdeh, Joker Events *Mpya Stedor Archery Event *Mpya Stedor Gladiator Games *Camel Races Category:Kaliphlin Category:Geography Category:Cities